Christmas shopping fun
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: when ash,misty,may,drew,paul and dawn go christmas shopping some pretty intresting stuff happens ;


Christmas shopping fun

our favorite pokemon gang was walking through the mall looking for gifts for friends and family. All 6 of them disided to break into pairs to go do the shopping.

Dawn said to the gang "how about boy girl?" paul turned his head and looked at dawn with his eyebrow raised "why?" he asked her. Dawn laughed at all of the confused faces she was getting "because it is more fun so...um paul give me your hat and ash some paper. The boys followed the bluenettes orders as the wrote down every boys name in the group. "okay mist you choose a name first." Dawn said to the red head. Misty closed her eyes and dug her hand in the hat and yanked her hand out with a piece of paper with Ashes name on it. "Ash your with me." she said as Ash walked up to her. Dawn smiled and said okay May your turn. May covered her eyes and pulled out a name that was Drew. May sighed and said "okay I got Drew." she said as a frown placed itself on her face. Drew walked over to May and said "well you better be glad everyone would LOVE to be partners with me." he smirked with flicking his green hair. May huffed and said "yea im SO happy!" she said with sarcasem. Dawn realized what this meant "oh no,now im stuck with Paul!" she said sadly. Paul looked at her as if it hurt him when she said that (it did but he would never admit it.) He shook it off and said "I'm not to happy either." After the complaints the pairs set off to get their Christmas shopping done. FIRST WITH ASH AND MISTY!

As the two were walking into a dress store to buy a dress for misty,for the Christmas party. They walked over to the dressing rooms after misty found a dress she would try on. As she walked out of the changing room she was wearing a strapless torcoise (sp?) dress with sequines at the top. "well ash what do you think?" misty asked as she twirled. Ash stared almost drooling at his best friends look in the dress. "um...you...uh...look really...um...good." Ash answered blushing. Misty smiled and said "okay I will buy it then and we will start shopping!" She walked back in to change back into the long sleeved black shirt and jeans along with white boots. When they walked out of the store May and Drew walked in. (lol see this coming?) As may went to look at dresses Drew went to go sit down. May came out of the dressing room in a short dress that reached her mid thigh it was a turcoise,snowflake laced dress. She giggled and twirled around in circles "do you like or love it Drew?" luckily May was to busy spinning to notice the deep blush that rose to the Green eyed teen "um...i...uh...love it may." drew said truly. May stopped suddenly and looked at him with shock written all over her face "really?" Drew smirked and said "well it would look better on one of my fan girls but it looks okay on you too I guess." he said his cocky adititued (sorry for spelling) over coming him. May looked hurt at first then came up with an idea "But Drew I am a fan girl your biggest fan!" she said as she got closer and closer to the starting to blush teen. "um may what are you doing?" may smirked and climed onto his lap "oh nothing." she said very flirty while playing in his green hair. Drew started to blush a lot as may got more flirty. "may please-" But may cut him off with her lips on his. Drews eyes widened in shock. When his mouth widened a bit may started to explore in his mouth with her tonge. She heard a moan come out of the boys mouth and she pulled away. She smirked and said "now you like it?" drew was shocked and said "uh yea..." good" may said as she got up to change in her cloths which was a red long sleeved top with skinny jean and black boots. As they stepped out of the store paul and dawn walked in. Dawn found a dress and ran to the dressing room and walked out with a black dress that reached her mid thigh with silver sequnes that looked like snowflakes falling out of the night sky. Dawn twirled and said "so should I get it?" Paul just opened one eye and nodded a quick nod. She said "alright." and went back into the dressing room to put the cloths she was wearing which was a silver long sleeved shirt with jeans with sparkles on them and black boots. As they walked out they walked into the big walk area and saw a bunch of red and green lights. "wow they remind me of may and drew." dawn giggled. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder,she turned around only to see Paul pointing up and saw a mistltoe. They leaned into kiss and their lips met in one beatiful flawless kiss. MAY AND DREW

as they were walking through a store full of jewlry and other decorations for Drew to look for something for his mom (his dad is dead) May was looking and stumbled on a glass rose necklace. The rose petals looked so real along with the thornless stem. She picked it up and looked at the price $200. "wow." may whispered to herself. Drew walked up to her to see her looking at the necklace and said "want me to put it on you?" may spun her head around and said "oh um sure." she handed it to him and lifted up her brown hair. He put it on her as she looked in the mirror admiring it. "thanks Drew too bad I will never wear it again." she said as taking it off. Drew frowned slightly and said "yes you will." she looked confused as she put it back on the self she found it on. As they walked out of the store Drew looked at it again and smiled. As Ash and Misty were walking through the mall and found a perfume store and walked inside. The scent of all the powerful scents hit them like a cold winters wind. Ash groaned and said "can we find something else for Dawn?" Misty gave him a look that could kill and said "no she said she wanted the scent 'violet love'. Ash chuckled to himself and said "why that name?" he remembered that Paul's hair was purple/violet. Misty looked at him and said "don't ask me she wants it not me." As the two were looking for the scent Dawn wants Ash came across one that's scent was called 'fire love'. He looked over at misty in the distance,especilly her hair that was a little longer than when they were young. It hung loosely behind her shoulders. It looked like fire running like a waterfall. He grabbed the perfume and bought it quickly hoping she didn't see him get it. Once he was done he walked up to her and asked "any luck?" Misty smiled and nodded "yep I got it now I just have to buy it." she walked up to the lady behind the counter and bought it. She walked back up to Ash and said in that angel voice "okay Ash lets go." Ash started to nod but stopped half way when he saw something green with a little red. He looked back at Misty and kissed her gently and said "mistltoe." as he walked out of the store like nothing happened. Misty however looked starstruck with a blush covering her face. She shook it off and walked with Ash to a store to get something for Paul.

Paul and Dawn were walking through the mall to get the charm bracelet May has been wanting for a while now but never got around to buying it herself. Dawn dicided to make conversation so said "um what are you getting Drew?" Paul looked at her with wonder well you would have to look close to catch it but it was there. "are you trying to make small talk?" he asked. Dawn looked sheepish and said "um no..." Paul just grunted and said "sure troublesome sure." Dawn's eyes lite up in anger and said "my name is Dawn!" Paul just smirked and replied "not so loud troublesome." Dawn took a deep breath and started to look for the charm bracelet May has been wanting. As Dawn was looking for the bracelet Paul checked his watch they all had to meet each other in the food court in 1 hour. He started to try to find Dawn in the bracelet store until he came across a bracelet laying in a little black box. It had a black bracelet band with purple beads with indevidule patterns on each bead, and in the middle a purple heart that looked like purple mist swirling around. Paul gave it a tiny smile and picked it up and thought "hope you like it Dawn." he walked up the the counter and paid 100 dollars for it quickly then returned to Dawn. Once they found the bracelet which was laying in a red box. It had a gold chain with a gold heart key with sapphire and emerald stones hanging around the bracelet,and coming together in they gold heart. They bought it and started to head to the food court early to grab something to eat. With May and Drew walking trough the 'Christmas treats' store to get Ash a gift. Drew walked over to a shelf and said "how about this?" he was holding up a package full of shortbread. May and Drew laughed while buying it. Finally when the groups decided to meet up together in in food court the girls decided to go as a group to buy some more gifts for the guys. When they walked into a store called 'just for us guys' they started looking around. They got a lot of attintion by the guys in the store counting whistles,flirting,and checking them out (*rolls eyes* boys)

May's pov

'ugg sometimes I wish I wasn't so well know in contest magazines. As I was trying to find a gift for Drew a lot of boys came and asked if I was taken and my simple reply was always "yep." finally I think every boy was done asking me out I found it. The perfect gift for Andrew Hayden. 'yea I only knew his REAL first name. It was a skateboard with the name 'Andrew' in blue flames. It wasn't much but I only had 100 dollars left and the skateboard was 80. I found Dawn and Misty buying a skateboard with the names of the boy they were buying too. As we walked out of the mall with the guys I thought of how tonight would be. AT 11:00 AT DREW'S HOUSE...

okay it was time to give the presets out and the boys gave there presets out first. Ash looked at Drew and Paul and asked "who is going first?" Paul and Drew looked at the raven haired boy and said "you." Ash sat in front of Misty and said "Misty you are my best friend,and well I always wanted to be more..,well when I saw this I thought of you here you go." he handed the blushing girl the present and opened the orange wrapping paper to reveal a perfume called 'fire love.' she sprayed it on her wrist and smelled it. The scent of a carnation flower field blew into her nose like the wind blew the field of them. She smiled and said "thank you so much Ash I love it." after she said that she kissed his lips quickly. Ash gave her a goofy grin and cuddled her. Drew then stepped forward and knelt down on one knee in front of May and pulled out a black box "May Maple, I wanted to say that first I love you and I would do anything for you and second I saw you admiring this and I wanted to give it to you." he then opened up the box revealing the glass red rose necklace, "for you my beautifly." May was now crying tears of joy and knelt down in front of him and said "i love you too Drew thank you." she then embraced the young teen as he put the necklace on her. Paul then stepped up to Dawn and said "troublesome, I got this for you." he then opened the box showing the bracelet and put it o her wrist. She smiled admiring the bracelet and to everyone's surprise Paul said "Dawn I-i like you,no wait I love you." Dawn smiled even wider and said "i love you too." after she said that Paul then pulled her soft lips onto his. This was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
